1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to pallets used in the transportation and warehousing of industrial products, and more particularly to an improved modular pallet arrangement comprising a plurality of separate pallet units formed from recycled and recyclable molded plastic material and adapted to be joined to each other in interlocking relationship both horizontally and vertically.
2. Description of Background Art:
A background art search directed too the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following Letters Patent:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,504, 3,650,224, 3,651,769, 3,664,271, 3,857,342, 4,189,125, 4,597,338, 4,694,962, 4,843,976,
German Patents 2,106,234, 2,231,178,
French Patent 2,362,053.
No patent was found disclosing a modular pallet arrangement comprising a pair of upper and lower sections, each of which are formed from a plurality of molded plastic units, wherein the lower section units include cup-like connector members that connect the lower section units to the upper section units, and also connect adjacent upper section units to each other.